the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead (Spin-Off Series)
The Walking Dead Spin-Off Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the exiting fictions of The Walking Dead Franchise. It mostly follows the story of outcast hunter, Charlie, who is thrust into the walking dead overrun world, trying to survive along with his brother and new friends but also follows other groups of survivors, that he met along the way, as they go down their own roads to survival or to a destined death. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One : All Jammed Up Charlie and Darius are just coming close to Atlanta when the minivan breaks down and leaves them stranded until Shane comes to their aid and brings them to a makeshift camp beside the highway. Meeting all the camp members, the two brothers soon have to prove themselves by heading to a nearby town in order to scavenge it for supplies as well as any weapons and scrap that they can find in order to better improve the whole camp. Episode Two : Just Do Your Part Having acquired more than what was hoped for the two brothers are eagerly accepted in to their camp as the survivors work to begin setting up some defences and an lookout post as others start setting up some tents in order to make themselves more comfortable. However, when some of their members go missing after leaving the camp to scavenge an scrap pile, Charlie must lead the rescue mission in order to get them back to camp. Episode Three : Mercy Mission With their camp a little safer for them all, the survivors are starting to turn their attention to personal issues as the overrun roadblock caused the majority of them to lose their items and when Charlie volunteers to lead the team to the roadblock in order to scavenge for gas, he finds himself also working to find a large list of missing items among the wreckage, despite some protest from their leaders, as he aims to bolster their camp morale. Episode Four : Seeing What You Can See The camp is quickly beginning to grow low on their food supplies and the survivors also have a big problem of more frequent dead around the camp which leaves the group leaders to decide that volunteers are needed to protect the camp by clearing out the undead before it's too late. Meanwhile, Charlie aims to resolve their food issues by getting some from the nearby town that also gives him the opportunity to get the camp a generator. Episode Five : Fight Back When a survivor named T-Dog turns up to their camp, he requests for their help in scoping out the suburbs in search for a friend and its decided that a quick search around the suburbs would be an good idea anyway but T-Dog doesn't find what he was hoping for which leaves Charlie to stop his vengeance and it only worsens as Jessie and his dog do not return with the rest of their search group which leaves the group to look for the two. Episode Six : Questions With Bob reaching the limits of his mechanical potential, a silent prayer passing between them is answered as Shane's police cruiser picks up a SOS signal from a mechanic somewhere nearby that leaves Charlie and the officer to scope out a highway in order to save this mechanic and bring him back to their camp before he gets himself killed. Once he is settled, Joe shows he found evidence of army that leaves Charlie to lead an search. Episode Seven : Summer's Crying While they found no further evidence of army actions in their area, their group did find the highway where Joe had been is a goldmine of gas which leaves Paul and Shane to lead an team to clear the highway of the dead so that they may scavenge it for all its gas. Meanwhile, Summer's mother mysteriously disappears from camp which leaves Charlie and Lori to organize their search parties but another is bitten as they are looking for her. Episode Eight : Desperate Trade Having lost all of her family members, Summer begins to fall into a bad emotional state that leaves the rest of the camp to attempt to help her while a scavenger group finds more evidence of some army being in the area as they are on a run for food that causes them to follow a trail to find out what happened to them. Meanwhile, Carl starts to have an bad fever which leaves Lori desperate to trade for any supplies that could help her son. Episode Nine : Keeping Out The Herds After the scavenger group discovers an abandoned military checkpoint, Shane gathers some volunteers to go back and scavenge it for all the ammo and weapons that they can have as Joe acquires Charlie's aid in order to start building a makeshift radio that they can use for a wider signal in transmissions in their small hope that the camp can finally learn some news of what is going on else where while others start to thin out some dead. Episode Ten : No News Is Not Good News When it is discovered that a thief is taking more than their worth in rations, their leaders are left to try and find out who in their camp it is and distrust starts spreading around the entire camp until their radio is built and the survivors receive some terrible news which causes some of their group to start leaving while Charlie attempts to help them in doing some final missions and those that remain do their best to be ready for there to be less. Episode Eleven : Death March The remaining survivors discover the group getting even smaller as Summer suddenly disappears from camp without anyone noticing and it only gets worse when they learn that a large amount of dead are on the way to the camp when searching for her that leaves their group to scout for provisions and other supplies to stock up on while Joe finally fixes their remaining vehicles just as their large undead herd arrives and its time for leave. Episode Twelve : City Limits What remains of the camp has arrived to Atlanta to find their worse fears confirmed and the city to be overrun with the dead but some hope remains as the group comes to meet a surviving outpost with three soldiers and are allowed to stay at their outpost as long as they can help look around for any supplies that they can find as Atlanta has everything they need as well as aid at securing the defensive perimeter around this small outpost. Episode Thirteen : ' When a newcomer turns up at the camp, the group find themselves reunited with Glenn who had managed to group up with some survivors at a quarry outside of Atlanta and wish to set up trade with their military outpost while the group themselves are starting to run low on gas which leaves Charlie and Trucker to go to get some for the group when they also find themselves this opportunity to treat all of themselves to some tasty burgers. '''Episode Fourteen : ' After contact is lost with the soldiers at outpost delta-5, the group search to find out what happened to the two as well as to use this search as the opportunity to scavenge for ammo in order to restock their outpost but the search doesn't turn up with any answers and only results in the group meeting with the survivor named Felipe whose car has run out of fuel which causes their soldiers to take him to their outpost for him being suspicious. 'Episode Fifteen : ' With tensions rising between the group and soldiers due to the mistreatment of Felipe in the interrogation, the group are sent out to scavenge their back roads of Atlanta for anything they can find, especially all ammo and fuel, which leads to the group finding themselves getting involved in an shoot-out in order to protect the group of survivors who are being attacked by the hostiles that results in them accidentally taking in the bad man too. 'Episode Sixteen : ' Returning to their outpost, the group find that both Felipe and the soldiers are missing which leaves the group to search for them and find Felipe barely in time from the undead but with no sign of their soldiers. Now alone again, their group decide to make up for what was done to Felipe and help him get fuel for his car before they escort him back to the nursing home from but just as they return to their base, Atlanta is bombed from above. 'Episode Seventeen : ' The group has barely survived a bombing of Atlanta by taking shelter in an basement of the same warehouse where they saved Marla and her friends but have lost basically everything that they owned which leaves them to work together in multiple supply runs across Atlanta for supplies and provisions while this predicament only gets worse when one of them has an asthma attack and some of the group has a run in with missing soldiers. Status Examples Characters |-|One= '''Season One Moore Family Atlanta Highway Camp Theodore Douglas's Group Atlanta Survivor Camp Atlanta Military Atlanta Nursing Home Atlanta Warehouse's Car Park Atlanta Hostiles Atlanta Bombing Pilots Center For Disease Control Miscellaneous